Dawn of War/Shoota Boy Squad
} | name = Shoota Boy Squad | page = Dawn of War/Shoota Boy Squad | type = Infantry | portrait = Dow ork shoota boyz icon.png | icon = Dow ork shoota boyz icon.png | race = Orks | role = Basic ranged infantry | description = | game = Dawn of War | version = 1.51 }}Shoota Boyz are a basic infantry unit for the Orks in Dawn of War. They can be trained at Da Boyz Hut for 140 Requisition and 4 Ork Resources. Like all Ork units, each squad member takes up 1 population slot. Each squad always start out with 4 members by default but can be increased at a price of 35 Requisition and 1 Ork Resource. Description * Infantry. * Basic ranged combat unit. * Highly inaccurate, but effective in mass numbers. * Can be upgraded with weapons against most unit types. * Effective against infantry. Stats Shoota Boyz have: *300 Morale *Deals 28-34 melee damage *Deals 25-30 ranged damage *Have a maximum squad size of 15. *Have a maximum weapon upgrade limit of 3. Upgrades With the exception of the Nob Leader upgrade, any upgrade can be researched at a maximum of 3 times under any combination. *Nob Leader: Costs 75 Requisition and 25 Power. Provides a Heavy Infantry Leader Unit effective against other infantry at close combat and boosting squad morale. Can be upgraded with powerful close combat weapons from the Pile O Gunz!. *Burnas: Costs 30 Requisition and 5 Power and deals 7-8 ranged damage. Upgrades one squad member to the Hand-held flamethrower heavy weapon. It is short ranged but is effective at breaking enemy morale. *Big Shoota: Costs 40 Requisition and 30 Power and deals 94-115 ranged damage. Upgrades one squad member to the Big Shoota heavy weapon. Fires large caliber machine gun rounds at rapid speed effective against other Infantry. It is long ranged but it cannot be fired while moving and requires a short setup time of 2 seconds before firing. *Rokkit Launcha: Costs 40 Requisition and 15 Power and deals 31-38 ranged damage. Upgrades one squad member to the Rokkit Launcha heavy weapon. Fires a long ranged, fuel-propelled rocket that explodes upon impact. It is effective against Vehicles and Buildings. Unit must be stationary to fire this weapon and cannot be fired while moving. Firing also requires a short setup time of 2 seconds. Like most explosives, they do little damage against enemy infantry. Strategy Shoota Boyz are a bit more advanced, being equipped with shootas and upgradeable with big shootas. If they have regular shootas, you can just shoot them, they are no match for Space Marine heavy weapons. If there are many big shootas, though, you may want to melee them (esp. with Assault Marines) to avoid casualties. Quotes When selected #''Where's the fight'n?'' #''What do you want?'' #''Sod off!'' #''Up yours!'' #''Green is best.'' When moved #''We better be going to a fight.'' #''Here we go.'' #''Wake up boys! Its time for fight'n!'' #''You point, we go!'' #''Moving out!'' #''If you say so.'' #''Orks orks orks orks orks orks orks orks.'' When attacking #''Shoot! Smash! Chop! Stomp!'' #''Lets get em!'' #''Chew em up, and spit em out!'' #''Oh yeah? Now's the time to tear things up.'' #''We'll clobber em good.'' #''Target em! Stock em up boys!'' #''Orks is made for fight'n!'' When capturing Strategic Points and Critical Locations #''For Gork and Mork!'' #''We'll make it all green.'' #''Lets get loot'n!'' Category:Anti-Infantry Units Category:Infantry